fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS028
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick wake up early. They eat, prepare their bags, and recall all of their Pokemon. They arrive at the base of the mountain, leading up to the Navel Island Gym, but in truth the entire mountain belongs to the gym. Yazmyne and Nick forfeit their Pokemon temporarily to climb the mountain, which will take on average 6-7 hours, the fastest time being 3.4 hours. They have all of their supplies and they climb. The proctor at the base of the gym reminds them all that they all have been given whistles with a tracker. If they click the tracker, they will be found and taken back to the base of the mountain. If they do this, they cannot challenge the mountain again for at least two weeks to both recover and train harder and smarter the next time they attempt the mountain climb. Yazmyne and Nick are reminded about Cissy's gym challenge, that whose who fail cannot challenge her again for another week. It's the same here with the stakes much higher. The proctor for Yazmyne and Nick's challenge scales the mountain on a lift and will meet them on the other side. Yazmyne and Nick help each other easily to shorten their time until they feel the air get thinner, and the temperature drops. Despite the running, they were not prepared for changes in altitude or the cold weather at the top of the mountain. They only briefly rest. They do not find a nudge to get comfortable and relax. The challenge causes Nick to say that there are more to these gym challenges than what they tell you, such as the Mikan Island Gym. Yazmyne had no idea that there was a vetting process and a battle involved. However, when presented with the challenge, she had to face it, think outside the box and overcome it. Nick highly doubts that trainers who lose the vetting process at the Mikan gym are faced with the same Pokemon. '' ''Nick's words prompt Yazmyne to point out the Capture Styler that they were allowed to keep. Yazmyne says they were not allowed to use their Pokemon, specifically THEIR Pokemon. They are still allowed to use the Capture Styler to help them up the mountain. Nick is uncertain, but Yazmyne reminds him of even the slight loophole she found in the Mikan gym shooting range when she allowed Corphish to use his pincers one at a time. She says there are more to these challenges, and they have to figure it out. Nick decides to trust Yazmyne, and they use their Stylers to command some mountain Machoke pull their ropes further up the mountain and help carry them. Then they command some Boldore to use Stone Edge and create sturdier platforms. Yazmyne and Nick manage to reach the top of the mountain where they are greeted by the proctor, who applauds them for figuring out that they were allowed to use their Capture Stylers. He says that the Pokemon on the mountain have been trained to mountain climb assist trainers when they use their Stylers. He also applauds their time of four hours. The top of the mountain is icy and cold and he has blankets ready for them and tell them to get indoors quickly and dress properly. Nick is overjoyed to have made is up the mountain, but Yazmyne runs from the cliff to solid land as much as possible. She is also happy to have made it, but Yazmyne heaves and cries, admitting that she was so scared going up the mountain. Major Events *Yazmyne begins her Navel Rock Island Gym Battle by successfully climbing up a mountain with Nick Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Chansey